


when you say nothing at all

by AllKindsOfEverything



Series: Living with the Diamonds [2]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Gen, so basically a day like any other, yellow is cautious blue is stubborn everyone is gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 01:19:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16588001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllKindsOfEverything/pseuds/AllKindsOfEverything
Summary: A new day in Beach City and the Diamonds realise they're stranded on Earth.





	when you say nothing at all

**Author's Note:**

> Set after "I was blind, now I see"

The next morning, while Blue was busy doting on Steven, Yellow tried to raise her ship again, the vein on her temple protruding with the effort.   
After a long, strenuous moment, she gave up her attempt and growled angrily.

Stranded. On Earth. With no one but rebels, humans, and a hybrid that was supposed to be Pink for company. Fantastic.  
At least Blue was here. And she was happy.  
It still irked her.

The thought of Blue made her mind return to the conversation they had had the previous night and the corners of her lips curled up slightly.  
_Your love._ Our _love._  
She huffed and shook her head, looking down with a smirk.  
Love. What a peculiar concept; one that she still had trouble grasping. It was so foreign to her, even after all this time.  
The word sounded too small for something so grand.  
When Blue had first found it in an ancient book, hidden in a forgotten section of Homeworld's vast archives Yellow had scoffed at it.  
And then, little by little, she had started to rather like the sound of it.  
Four letters. Such a tiny word. But it had been so comforting to finally find a name for the strange bliss that wrapped around her gem when Blue said it.  
Yellow had never felt love before Blue.  
To a degree, she had felt affection, had certainly craved it too, but since it had never been given without some sort of ulterior motive she had just begun hating the very idea of it, to have a mental shield against the pain its absence caused.  
Love scared her. It scared her, because it made her vulnerable.  
You could prey on the vulnerable.  
When you were vulnerable, you could get hurt. She remembered the feeling of heartache all too well. It left you weak and a Diamond could never be seen as weak. Otherwise her subjects would stop believing in her and chaos would destroy the finely tuned machine that was their society.  
It had happened once, long before she emerged, the occurrence now only being mentioned in history lessons, as a warning. It had been impending to happen again when Pink.... She involuntarily shook her head to get rid of the pain that threatened to overwhelm her when her mind brushed against the memory. 

Focusing her eyes on her destroyed ship, she fed on the anger it brought her to know that her own geo weapon had turned against her. Energy bristled the hairs on the back of her neck, prickling down her shoulders and further until her fingertips sparkled with it.  
They had to get back to Homeworld. The sooner the better. 

"Any luck?"

Her voice felt like a caress. Feeling Blue's cool palm press against her shoulder blade, Yellow clasped her hands behind her back, the fingers of one hand digging into the wrist of the other in an attempt to stifle the electric current, forcing it to retreat beneath her skin. "No."

Blue smirked at the annoyed edge in her fellow diamond's voice. Taking another step forward, she leaned her chest against Yellows upper arm, feeling her stiffen.

"Blue?" Her brow furrowed slightly, she kept staring straight ahead, her tone somewhat wary.

Not letting it deter her, Blue ran her hand down Yellow's back and then snuck it around the arm she was leaning against, hugging it tightly, her voice feigning innocence. "What?"

"They'll see."

Glancing back towards where the Crystal Gems were busy laying out what she had learned was called a Picnic, she shrugged, "They're otherwise engaged."

Yellow looked over her shoulder, glad to find that they weren't being watched. Still, it felt wrong being so physical towards one another in the presence of an enemy.

"They're _not_ our enemy, Yellow," Blue scolded mildly, huffing in amusement at the caught look her companion quickly hid with an eye-roll.

"And what, pray tell, are they then?" Yellow extracted herself from her, turning to face her properly, waiting for an answer.

"I'm not sure yet," Blue pondered, surprised by the sudden sound from the group behind them as they burst into a fit of giggles. She looked back, meeting Steven's smiling eyes for a second. "But they are important to her." She smiled back at the boy she still saw as Pink before turning her attention back to Yellow, "So we need to make an effort to get them on our side."

Yellow pulled a face, not at all happy about the prospect of having to be polite to these rebels. Or even worse... she voiced her concerns, "I hope you don't expect me to be _nice_ to them."

"Now, Yellow," Blue looked at her from under her lashes, leaning in closer again, relishing the shift in emotion in Yellow's eyes when she did. "Just relax. Be yourself."

"You do realise that's a contradiction in itself, don't you?" Yellow smirked, too wrapped up in Blue's presence to notice Steven watching them with curiosity from afar.

Chuckling lowly, Blue smiled at her, her hands trailing down Yellow's arms, pulling them to her sides so she could lace their fingers together. "Not really."  
Leaning forward, she held her diamond's gaze, their faces inches apart. 

For a long moment, Yellow stood mesmerised, completely lost in Blue's eyes, only snapping out of it when she moved closer as if to kiss her.  
"Blue," she warned, turning her face away, looking towards the small group that was now sitting in a semi-circle on the blanket they had spread out on the beach. For a split second she could have sworn that the little boy's eyes were on her, but now he seemed busy talking to his Pearl. "They'll see." She repeated her earlier objection. 

Blue kissed the corner of Yellow's mouth lightly, "I don't care." Trailing her lips along her cheek, she pressed another kiss to her jaw, brushing her nose against it. "And neither do they." She was glad to find that Yellow hadn't let go of her hands and gently moved her thumbs against the soft material of her gloves before squeezing lightly. "We're far away from Homeworld. There's no one here but us. We don't have to hide."

"We _always_ have to hide." Yellow hadn't meant to sound quite this bitter, but she couldn't help it.

"And what if we just stopped?"

Knitting her brow, Yellow studied Blue's eyes, searching for any traces of jest but found none.

"I don't want to hide this, Yellow. I never did. And right now we don't have to; we can just be."

"There will be consequences; White-"

"-has no means of contacting us," Blue soothed, determined not to let Yellow's mind go to that dark place. "Just like we have no means of contacting Homeworld."

Yellow jerked her hands away, crossing her arms over her chest, "She would find out."

"And what if she did?" Blue mirrored her pose, head tilted and eyes challenging.

Yellow opened her mouth and then closed it again; she was at a loss. She honestly didn't know. The unknown was even more scary than the memory of any of the punishments she had come across in the past. Turning towards the ocean, she yielded, her shoulders dropping in defeat. "I don't know."

"Then let us be happy. I am happy, Yellow. I want to be happy with you. Here. For as long as we can." She stepped closer again.  
"Nothing can harm us here, Yellow." Blue placed a gentle hand between her shoulder blades and rested her forehead against her temple.  
"Let them see. It's of no consequence. It's not like they would tell anybody."  
She trailed her hand up and ran her fingers through Yellow's short hair, while bringing her mouth close to her ear, "Even if they did, who would believe them?" She remained quiet, waiting for her diamond to react in some way.

Blue's natural chill eased the blazing heat her thoughts had brought over her, leaving calmness in its wake. Yellow hesitated before she leaned into Blue slightly, turning her head so their foreheads were touching.  
Sighing, she mumbled, "Fine," and lifted her head, pressing her lips to Blue's brow. "I'll try."

Running her hand slowly over Yellow's back, Blue smiled to herself. "That's all I'm asking."  
She kissed her cheekbone. "Let's join them, shall we?"  
Yellow nodded silently and stepped away.  
Before she could bring her hands to her back, Blue quickly snatched the one closest to her and entwined their fingers, chuckling lowly at the eye roll her action received as she pulled her towards the others.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks go once more to @t_hanson - she's fabulous and only teases me a little ;op  
> I appreciate you, babe ♥


End file.
